Su Razón
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Después de una charla con Matsumoto y el haberle desvelado algo interesante de su capitán, Hinamori decide ir en su busca. ¿Qué es lo que quiere y por qué se empeña? [HitsuHina].::R&R::.


_¡Buenaas! Primer fic de Bleach que hago xD y como que el HitsuHina es la pareja que más me ha gustado tenía que hacer algo respecto a ellos, aunque no sea historia larga, pero si en único capítulo._

**Personajes: **_Hitsugaya, Hinamori (Obvio xD) y Matsumoto._

**Parejas: **_Hitsugaya x Hinamori (HitsuHina)_

_

* * *

_

_**Su Razón**_

Otro día en el que el joven capitán de la División diez se encargaba del enorme papeleo sin la ayuda de su teniente, si a veces se preguntaba...¿Cómo demonios hará ésta mujer para hacerse una escapada del trabajo? "Una" escapada es poco decir, la mujer necesitaba en plantearse en realizar su trabajo..., como mínimo una semana. Algún día volvería loco a su capitán.

Sigilosamente se acercaba hacia la oficina de la División diez, la teniente de la cinco, Hinamori Momo, algo decidida se plantó delante de la puerta del despacho, recordando la conversación que tuvo unas horas antes con Matsumoto fukutaicho.

_- ¿Ah¿En serio? Hitsugaya-kun...- _

_- Sí, sí, aunque debo reconocer que fue difícil "convencerlo" _o más bien.., obligarlo_.-_Comentaba Rangiku con una mano en el mentón recordando ésto último_.-_

_- Vaya, nunca pensé que Hitsugaya-kun hiciera eso..., y pensar que yo se lo pedí hace tiempo y no hubo manera...-_

_- ¿Oh¿De verdad? Pensé que le agradaría con alguien más o menos de su edad que con un adulto.-_La mujer se fijó en la expresión de Hinamori, una mano en el mentón con la mirada muy seria. En ese momento se le ocurrió algo_.- Hinamori-kun, el capitán debe de estar en la oficina¿porqué no se lo pides ahora?.-_

_- ¿Eh? Pero.., sabiendo cómo es seguramente se opondrá a lo que le diga..-_

_- No te preocupes, te explicaré cómo debes hacerlo.-_Sonrió satisfecha y segura.-

_¿De verdad funcionará? Rangiku-san sabe cómo tratar con Hitsugaya-kun.., ambos estan siempre juntos..¿Porqué aceptaría él ir con ella¿Porqué se negó cuando se lo pedí yo hace tiempo?_ La chica no lo pensó ni un minuto más y llamó a la puerta. Al otro lado se escuchó decir un _Adelante_, tal como había dicho Rangiku, aún se encontraba en la oficina. Corrió la puerta cuidadosamente y asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Hitsugaya-kun?.-Dijo inocentemente esperando que el joven capitán no se encontrara con un humor de perros. Él apartó unos papeles que le tapaban la vista para fijarla ante la recién llegada.-

- ¿Hinamori? Qué raro que te pases por aquí¿qué ocurre? -.Preguntó, ella entró a la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se fue acercando a la mesa del chico lentamente.-

- Bueno, verás, con tanto trabajo encima, lo mejor sería relajarse en aguas termales¿te apetece venir?.-Él quedó extrañado por la propuesta de la chica, suspiró colocándose una mano sobre la nuca.-

- Ah.., la verdad esque si estoy un poco cansado, cuando termine esto nos vamos¿de acuerdo? -.Decía mirando los papeles que le quedaban con los brazos cruzados.-

- Pero.., a los baños mixtos¿vale? .-Hitsugaya puso los ojos en blanco ¿Había oído bien¿Ir a los baños mixtos con Hinamori? La miró confundido unos segundos.-

- ¿Perdón..?-.Preguntó para asegurarse de lo que había oído.-

- Que iremos a los baños mixtos¿qué dices? -.Decía ella inclinada con las manos sobre la mesa del pequeño capitán con una gran sonrisa. El chico pestañeó varias veces, no creyendo lo que estaba oyendo.-

- ¿Baños...mixtos?.-Ella asintió feliz .- ¿Estás loca o qué¿Acaso no ves que somos grandecitos ya para bañarnos juntos?.-Dijo alzando la voz, Hinamori hizo una mueca de molestia ante la reacción del chico.-

- Que yo sepa NUNCA hemos ido juntos, me hace ilusión ir contigo Hitsugaya-kun .-Decía esperanzada a que accediera a ir con ella.-

- Tsk.., a ver si lo coges Hinamori, si no he ido contigo ha sido porque..porque..¡Pues eso¡No acostumbro a ir con chicas! Soy mayorcito para eso.. .-Dijo dándole la espalda a Hinamori de brazos cruzados.-

- Ya veo...¿no quieres ir conmigo pero si con Rangiku-san? -.Preguntó molesta. Él se volteó sorprendido.-

- ¿Cómo..? -.Hinamori lo miró arqueando una ceja, como diciéndole "_Rangiku-san me lo dijo_".- _Matsumoto..._E-eso fue..¡Ella me obligó!.-Gritó de repente.-

- Ooh...¿Hitsugaya taicho dominado por su fukutaicho? -.Decía irónicamente Hinamori.-

- ¡No es verdad! Es por...por...Me cuesta decirlo pero al ser más grande que yo puede llevarme a rastras fácilmente... .-Decía mirando hacia otro lado algo avergonzado.- Además.., ya no soy aquel niño con el que podías hacer cualquier "virguería" _Aunque en los baños siempre conseguía escaquearme.. .-_

- ¿Y si te traigo deliciosas sandías? .- Decía chocando sus manos en expresión de felicidad, por si Hitsugaya caía en el anzuelo.- No podrás negarte ahora.-

- _Sandías... _-.Dijo para sí. Al darse cuenta en qué estaba pensando, movió negativamente la cabeza.- ¡Ni hablar¡Ni con esas me harás cambiar de opinión! Y ahora.., si me disculpas tengo que terminar todo esto, si ves a Matsumoto dile que se pase por la oficina.., tengo que hablar _seriamente_ con ella. .-

----------

Hinamori salió de la oficina algo molesta, pero se juraba que no se rendiría, aún quedaba el plan "B", según por lo que estuvo hablando con Rangiku tal vez tenga algún resultado y ella saliese victoriosa, al menos..eso creía ella.

_- ¿Un acuerdo? -.Preguntó confundida Hinamori. Matsumoto asintió divertida.-_

_- Ajá. Verás, el capitán tiene la costumbre de entrenar después de terminar del papeleo, siempre y cuando sea aún temprano y no haya nadie allí..-La joven shinigami escuchaba atentamente a Rangiku .- Lo que puedes hacer es..., decirle que entrene contigo, si ganas tú, él tendrá que ir a los baños mixtos, si gana él.., bueno, eso sería decisión suya.. .-_

_- Pero..., Hitsugaya-kun es mejor que yo, de ninguna manera le venceré.. .-Decía bajando la mirada decepcionada.-_

_- Por eso mismo.. .- Sonrió pícaramente a la chica.- Verás..._

_En cuanto lleve casi la victoria, fingir el que me haya lastimado, cuando se acerque para ayudarme.., aprovechar el momento para tumbarle..._ rió divertida Hinamori asomando silenciosamente la cabeza por la puerta corredera, donde supuestamente estaría entrenando Hitsugaya. Y efectivamente, se encontraba practicando posturas con la espada de madera, seguidamente atacaba de diferentes maneras a un monigote de paja.

Desaparecía y volvía a aparecer sobre el monigote propinándole un golpe sobre la nuca.

Volvió a desaparecer, seguidamente apareció por el lado derecho contraatacando nuevamente.

Y así sucesivamente. Hinamori se quedó por un buen rato observando al chico entrenar. Al volver en sí, entró sin que Hitsugaya se diera cuenta de su presencia y así cerrar la puerta tras ella.

- Shiro-chan. -.Hitsugaya se volteó rápidamente hacia la entrada, se extrañó al ver a Hinamori nuevamente visitándole ¿Seguiría todavía con la idea de ir a los baños?-.

- Hinamori.., no te he escuchado entrar. -.Al ver la cara inocentona de la chica pensó que quería algo y la miró seriamente-. ¿Qué quieres ahora..? -.

- Shiro-chan...-.

- ¡No me llames Shiro-chan¡Es Capitán Hitsugaya! -.Gruñó mirando hacia otro lado-. ¡A ver! Dilo de una vez¿qué quieres? -.

- Esto..¿quieres que entrene contigo? Es que no tengo nada que hacer... -.Decía tímidamente sin mirarle a la cara, el chico incrédulo, al oír eso sospechó aún más de Hinamori.-

- No creo que hayas venido expresamente para eso...-.Cargó la espada sobre su hombro mirándola de reojo. -. ¿Qué quieres Hinamori? -.

- ¿Hacemos un trato? -.Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja. -.Si gano vendrás conmigo a los baños termales, y si ganas tú...-.

- ¿Todavías estás con ésas¡Te dije que ya era mayorcito para bañarme contigo! -.Gritó malhumorado a la insistencia de Hinamori. -.

- Jopé.., Shiro-chan..-.Suplicó decepcionada la chica, observando a Hitsugaya con una mirada de _perrito abandonado_, suspiró y se dio por vencido, total, él tenía todas las de ganar, así que solo tenía que enfrentarse a ella, ganarla y así olvidaría el asunto de los _baños mixtos_.

Ambos se colocaron uno en frente del otro en posiciones de combate. Hitsugaya le hizo una señal con la mano pícaramente para provocarla como diciendo _A ver qué es lo que sabes hacer.._ Hinamori dio el primer paso lanzándose hacia él, por más que intentaba golpearlo con la espada, él parecía lo más tranquilo esquivando cada uno de sus ataques sin ni tan siquiera evitarlos. Llevaba la espada sobre su hombro e iba esquivando a Hinamori sin dificultad. Ella retrocedió a recuperar algo de aliento, pudo ver que en el rostro de Hitsugaya se le dibujó una sonrisa _Te queda mucho por aprender Momo-chan_.

Hitsugaya no dio tiempo a reaccionar, que desapareció ante los ojos de Hinamori apareciendo detrás de ella con la intención de golpearla, ésta pudo responder a tiempo y evitar el ataque.

- Por poco... -.El chico sonrió divertido, luego puso una cara curiosa. Aún estaban con la espadas cruzadas -.

- Hinamori..¿qué es eso? -.Preguntó inocentemente observando su hombro. Hinamori se exaltó pensando en algo asqueroso posado en su hombro, a su descuido, Hitsugaya aprovechó para desarmarla -.

- ¡Attette..! -.Se quejó Hinamori frotándose las manos -. Jo, Hitsugaya-kun.., eso no vale.. -.

- Tsk.., mira que caer en algo tan viejo... -.Decía recogiendo la espada que dejó caer Hinamori -. Ya sabes, me debes esas deliciosas sandías. -.La chica suspiró vencida. .-

- Está bieen... con desgana dispuesta a abrir la puerta corredera para marcharse, pero Hitsugaya la paró llamándola-. ¿Qué ocurre? .-

- ¿Por qué tenías tanto empeño en que fuéramos a esos baños...? -.Hinamori le sonrió dulcemente para luego abrir la puerta dándole la espalda.- ¿Hinamori? .-

- Es que... -.Volteó a mirarlo de reojo.- No quiero que Rangiku-san me supere en todo.. -.Dijo ésto divertida ante la mirada confundida de Hitsugaya.- Nada, Shiro-chan¡para esta tarde tendrás tus sandías! -.Dicho ésto, dejó solo a Hitsugaya aún más confundido. -.

- ¿Que no quiere que Matsumoto la supere en todo..? _¿Qué tendrá que ver eso con ir a los baños..? _-.Al estar un buen rato dándole vueltas, cayó en algo que podría ser a lo que se podría referir Hinamori -. _No permitiré que Hinamori se convierta en algo como Matsumoto..._

- ¡Taichoooooooo! -.Lo llamó alegremente su teniente. -. ¿Cómo le ha ido con Hinamori-kun? -.

- ¡M-Matsumoto¿De dónde...? Bueno.., es igual, a otra cosa Matsumoto..¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo que no te he visto el pellejo por la oficina..? -.

- ¿Ah..? Bueno..¡Recopilando información! -.Dijo muy decidida y seria. -.

- ¿Información..¿De qué se trata? -.Preguntó interesado por si había algo serio. -.

- Pueeees... -.Se acercó al oído de su capitán -.

- ...¡Qué?.. -Gritó furioso Hitsugaya. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Rangiku había desaparecido de su vista.-

- ¡MATSUMOTO!

_¿Porqué siempre tiene que ser tan bocazas y contarle hasta los más "mínimos" detalles a Hinamori? Nunca, NUNCA jamás iré a ningún baño con alguna mujer¡JAMÁS!_

_

* * *

_

_ Pues eso es todo x3 espero que las amantes del HitsuHina les agrade y disfruten con este OneShot ;O; ya que es el primero que hago de Bleach...(aunque en mi vida había hecho un OneShot xD) Bueno, quiero opiniones sobre cómo ha quedado y tal ;-; Sed buenos y...Reviews! nOn  
_


End file.
